Second Chances
by Kaiyoung
Summary: What if you had a second chance at life, would you take it or let it slip? Skye gets deaged, May and Coulson get a second chance not just together but to have a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own A.O.S or its characters.

They were running through a dark corridor, Skye was running in front of May they were following a lead on hydra agents and they had gotten separated from Coulson and Bobbi.

"May?" She sped up in response to Skye's unasked.

Skye was leading them through a maze of hallways, suddenly a gate slammed behind them. Spinning Skye and May froze as another gate slammed in front of them, they were stuck.

"May" she could hear Skye's terrified voice but she wasn't sure there was anything she could to to comfort the girl.

Backing up until their backs were against each other May didn't shrug of Skye's hands as the girl slipped her hands into May's clearly terrified of what would happened next.

Their coms were down, they were trapped in a cage and now there was gas flooding in to the cage with them. Pressing her hands to her mouth Skye spun to grab May's shoulder she was so scared but at least she was with May.

Holding tight to each other as the gas flooded the room they slid to the floor Skye's face pressed into May's chest and may holding tight to the Skye as their vision swam and grew darker trying to hold on to each other as their conscious slipped.

Waking up, her arms and legs strapped to a gurney she struggled tugging her arms and legs, looking around she was in a sterile room.

Hearing someone coming she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing she needed them to think she was still asleep.

"Wake her up" flinching as a bucket of water hit her she sat up gasped for breath.

"Oh good, you're up" standing in front of her was a man she felt like she had seen him before but couldn't place his face.

"Who are you?" Flinching away from his hand as it went to stroke her face she closed her eyes as he ran a hand over her face. "You look like her a little bit did you know?"

Frowning at his ramblings she took a breath she needed to stay calm find Skye and get them the hell out of here. "My wife" tuning in to his rambling she gasped, oh god he could not be thinking about raping her she wasn't sure her heart could handle anymore.

"Oh no my dear" snapping her eyes to his she frowned. "I don't want you that way, my daughter Daisy she needs a mother and you are going to be her mother." This guy was clearly missing some screws she was not going to be anyone's mother.

She flinched slightly as her gurney unlocked and started moving, she didn't know where she was going and for the first time in a while she was terrified.

As he wheeled her she took stock in the hallways and trying to figure out where she was. As they pushed through a door she lifted her head to see.

"Skye" seeing her protégé in the pod she couldn't hold in her gasp, Skye was in a fetal position wires and monitors attached to her she had what looked to be a feeding tube down her throat. Skye's eyes were closed and a hand was clenched at her cheek the girl looked even younger than she was innocently laying there.

"Not Skye" arching her back she looked over her shoulder as he slammed his hands against the wall. "Her name isn't Skye, its Daisy her name is Daisy" With each word he slammed his hands against the wall and she was helpless to stop him as her hands and legs were strapped down to the gurney.

"Let me tell you story Agent May" As his mood rapidly shifted from angry to happy all May could think was they had a bipolar psychopath and she was strapped to a gurney.

Sitting next to the gurney with a deceptively happy smile he used the controls to lift May into a seated position "My name is Calvin Zabo, but you can call me Cal" She bit back a curse as he slipped his hands into her and shook it. "Were going to be great friend's you're going to be the mother of my child" Her jaw clenching tugged her hand away she could not wait to get off this gurney she was going to punch some sense into him.

She listened intently as he told his story about meeting his wife, having his baby and how his wife got killed by Whitehall, how he had lost his child and finally finding her again. "I just want my baby but she's so big now she's an adult and all the things I wanted to do with her as a baby I never got to do." Getting up he brushed his hand across the glass that housed Skye.

"I am going to make her small again" Frowning he pushed away and smiled at May "I developed a technology, it will make her a child again she will be mine again but she is going to need a mother" Walking over he gripped her jaw. "You will be her mother; you will take care of her and nurture her as if she was your own"

Stroking her face as he stared off into space and whatever delusion his mind had managed to conjure. Her face turned away from her May stared at the wall if she ever got out of the mess she swore to herself she was going to lock this mad man in a dark dank hole where he couldn't touch her or Skye ever again.

Looking around she took note of the surgical equipment, she was definitely jamming one of those in his skull. "This procedure is going to give me back my daughter" with a happy little jaunt he skipped over to her. "How you ask?" he spun on the chair and clicked on a screen, on it was a woman sitting in a chair. She looked to be in her thirties, her hair was shoulder length and falling around her face because she was leaned forward and not looking at Cal, not speaking or even acknowledging that he was there. "Watch this you will not even believe" she watched in horror as the woman looked around in panic her arms and legs were strapped to the chair.

"Please don't" She watched as Cal on the screen stepped up behind the woman "This is recordings for test subject 02163" holding up the bag of fluid he attached it to the IV attached to her arm. "This is the last phase of testing; test subject will maintain being a child and grow at normal speed" Smiling into the camera he attached the IV to the woman's arm.

Brushing his hand over her head he grinned at the camera "you're going to be amazing, and just think you get a do over in life" Laughing he skipped around her, yeah this man was off his rocker.

Taking her eyes of the screen she looked around looking for a way out something to help, anything to get herself and Skye to safety. "Where are you Coulson?" Cal pushed away from her to walk to Skye's pod, picking up a similar bag he walked back. "Stay still it will hurt less" Arching her back she attempted to fight back and push him off but the last thing she saw was a fist coming her way and the darkness….

A/N- So I've been writing this for a while I am have a couple chapter written I was unsure about uploading it but I decided to just go for it so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to the sound of beeping; her head felt heavy looking around in confusion she was in some type of sterile room, feeling a tube in her throat she couldn't breathe around it. Gasping in panic she looked around for someone, she started to panic her hands were strapped down she couldn't move. Shaking her head from side to side trying to dislodge it she was panicking and there was no one was there to help her.

"Calm down Daisy"

Sighing in relief she turned to the voice and then screamed around the tube, who was this man, where was her team. "Coulson" Screaming she started to pull at the straps around her wrist.

The incubator opened and she shied away from the needle "No No No" Shaking her head her hair flying around her head. "Please don't please" Tears streaming down her face she looked around for someone from her team anyone to help her.

Feeling someone brush her hair as she sunk back into darkness she wondered not for the last time where her team was.

The next time she woke it she took a breath and calmly looked around, panicking didn't get her anywhere the last time it was time to calm down and figure a way out of this. Her arms and legs were still strapped to the chair; she breathed deeply maintaining her control like May taught her slowing her heart beat looking around and taking stock of the situation.

"Daisy" A man walked around, he was smiling at her as he pulled up a chair. "My name is Skye" leaning further away from him she looked around panicked. "Daisy" Rubbing his hands over his face he attempted to smile at her. "I'm your daddy, my name is Cal"

Shaking her head "No no no, let me go I want to go home" Sobbing she tugged at her binding. "Please please, if you're my father let me go"

Flinching as he jumped to his feet and slammed his hand into the tray that was next to her. Flinching away from him she shut her eyes this was not happening she wanted to go home she wanted her family and this was not happening.

"Please Daisy let me explain" clenching her teeth as he touched her cheek. "I am your daddy Daisy, I looked for you for so long and when I finally found you and you're all grown up" As he sat heavily in the chair and looked at her she bit back a sob, she was unsure what was going but she was over this wackjob.

"You're crazy let me go I am not your daughter" tugging at her bonds she screamed in frustration "Untie me now" glaring at him she tugged at her bond. "please" Whispering as tears ran down her cheeks "Please I just want to go home" laying back she turned her head away from him, where was Coulson or May the rest of her team. She prayed they would come for her because she was unsure how she was getting out of this.

"Now then" Turning back to Cal she bit her lip to hold in a sob. "I know you're too old for a dad but I'm going to change that."

"What how?" Eyes growing wide she looked around widely. "Ok just listen to me now, ok no interruptions Daisy" Nodding stunned she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I developed a serum, it will essentially de-age you to a small child" Sighing as Skye started to cry and pull at the bindings.

"You can't do this, I don't want to be a baby please don't"

Brushing his hands over her face he held her chin and kissed her forehead "I know you don't want to be a baby but you won't remember any of this so it won't matter" Getting up he walked out the door, Skye looked around as soon as he was out the door looking for something anything to get her out anything.

Cal came back in pushing a gurney, strapped to it was an Asian woman Young not much older than Skye herself "You remember Agent May don't you?"

"What….but" Skye shook her head. "No way where is May" Mouth dropping open in disbelief that could not be May…..but she supposed if she looked at her it sort of looked like a younger hotter version of May.

"See I couldn't replace your mothers DNA because she died but I don't want to change your appearance to much" Brushing May's Cheek he sighed. "She's very beautiful and so are you and you already know her, she will make the perfect new mother for you" Stepping away from May he walked over to Skye and cupped her cheeks.

"We can start over Daisy, be a family" He clearly did not know Melinda May she was going to kick his ass as soon as she was free.

"I've given her an injection" Smiling at her brightly he was clearly impressed with himself and the situation. "I am de-aging you to that of an infant and Melinda will be like a new mother. She will feed you from her breasts, she will nurture you and you will be ours as half of her DNA is in the serum"

Skye stared at him jaw completely open, she needed to get out of there this could not happen May was going to kill him hell she might kill Skye too.

Struggling against her bonds logically she knew she could not get out of them but she had to try because this madman was about to turn her into a baby.

"Stop it Daisy" He was growing frustrated with her struggling and crying she didn't seem to understand he wanted his child, he couldn't have her mother she died but he could have his child he could have a do-over and he was taking it.

"Don't Worry Daisy, when you wake up you will remember none of this" Picking up the needle from the side of the take he ignored Skye's struggles and cries as he stuck the needle into her arm. "Shhh" Kissing her head as her eyes closed and she settled down against the bed.

May woke to a pounding headache "What happened" Mumbling to herself she went to place her hands to sit up only to realize her hands were strapped down, tugging at her bonds she looked around frantically for something to help her.

Her Body was heavy, her chest hurt….. Scratch that pretty much everything hurt what the hell did these people do to her. She was going to kill whoever strapped her in to this gurney as soon as she was free from it.

"Calm down Agent May" Walking over to her Cal eyed her. "Can I call you Melinda?" Pulling a chair up Cal sat and smiled at her. "We can be friends; after all you are going to be the mother of my child"

Glaring up at him she was going to wring his skinny neck. "Looking" Pointing to the incubator at the corner he pushed her gurney towards it, pressing a button her gurney raised up so she could see inside the incubator.

"Who is that?" Frowning there was a tiny child inside sucking her thumb; the little one could not be older than 3 years old.

"That's Daisy" Smiling at her Cal rubbed his hands over the incubator. "That's our daughter"

Yeah sure and she was a flying monkey. "Let me explain" Seeing the skeptical look on May's face he sat in front of her. "I couldn't replicate her mother's DNA you see" Taking off his Lab coat he propped his chin on his palm. "My wife she died so long ago and there was nothing left, I just I wanted my daughter back but they were both gone so I had to substitute her DNA for yours, Daisy was already beautiful but I suspect with you as her mother she will be gorgeous" Smiling at her he looked between them.

"I'm not a bad man Agent May I just wanted my daughter and I took the only chance I had to get her" Getting up he started to pace back and forth he was getting agitated, he began telling May about meeting Jaying and loving her, losing Skye who he referred to as Daisy and finally having found her again and working hard to create this serum to have a second chance with her daughter.

"Oh Melinda, she is going to be beautiful and she's all ours" Reaching down he caressed May's face. "I de-aged you too you know" Nodding he grabbed the mirror holding it out for her to see.

"You are 22 maybe 23 I don't know your age and it is hard to tell I tried not to make you too young, just young enough to breastfeed and take care of our daughter"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tugging at her bonds she growled at him. "Let me go"

Ignoring her he set the mirror down and turned to study her. "Daisy will need you without any drugs in your system" Nodding at her as if he was talking about the weather he spun to look at Skye.

"I injected you with a hormone; it will trick your body into thinking you have given birth" Standing he walked to Skye's incubator that she was laying in. "Please Melinda I just want to best start for her, she's had such a hard life without a mother or a father"

Adjusting the dial on the drip he ran his hands over the glass housing Skye, he looked at her with longing and want and if he didn't have her strapped to a gurney she would feel sorry for him as it was her body, her breasts, everything hurt and she wasn't feeling very forgiving.

Dropping her head to the bed below her she contemplated all the ways she could kill him with the IV in her arm…..

A/N- there is more really, I will upload them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the A.O.S characters.

May signed in frustration, pushing her head to the headrest she tugged lightly at her bonds already knowing they weren't going to give an inch.

"At least loosen the cuffs around my hands they are uncomfortable" Turning to Cal who was intently watching Skye who looked even smaller than she was a couple hours ago, May assumed she was a year now.

"I will loosen them when Daisy wakes" Not even turning to look at her, Cal kept his eye on his well I guess she could say their daughter. Actually no she could not say their daughter not going to happen ever.

"Whatever" Slumping down she looked around her looking for anything that could possibly help her.

"Waaah" Lifting her head in surprise she looked over to why Skye was awake and wailing in her incubator she was naked and red and her fists were closed as she sobbed her little heart out.

"Daisy" Bounding up to the gurney was Cal happily as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh my little girl" Opening the incubator he lifted Skye out and to his chest.

As she listened to Skye cry she felt a peculiar feeling and then the gown she wearing felt wet, looking down in confusion she gapped her nipples were leaking. "Oh god" This was not happening there was milk leaking from her just from hearing Skye cry.

Cal turned at her voice, Skye wrapped in his arms. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he clutched her in his arms.

"Look at her she's so gorgeous" Laying Skye back in the incubator Cal bent and picked up a bag from his feet, fishing out of it a diaper and a long sleeved onzie out. "Ok baby don't cry" Lifting her little butt he slipped the diaper on her putting powder on her, slipping her into the onzie he lifted her into his arms again and walked over to where May was laying.

"May, um she's hungry" Looking down as Skye rooted around her mouth open looking for food. "You are going to have to release my arms"

Looking at May suspiciously he signed. "Please I'm begging she's so little please help me feed her"

Closing her eyes briefly in frustration she should kill him and take Skye away but she couldn't do that till Skye was fed and safe in her incubator and May's arms were free.

"Ok" Taking a deep breath she nodded her head. "Give her to me so I can feed her I promise I won't do anything"

Still looking at her distrustfully he held Skye with one hand and started to undo her bonds with the other, after she was unstrapped he hesitantly handed Sky's over to her.

"Thank you" Sitting down Cal stared at them and May coughed a little. "You're going to have to turn around while I get her situated"

Blushing as he spun quickly May shook her head, what had her life come to that she was about to breast feed a child she had not given birth to. She was going to kill Coulson when he got here for taking so long to come and get them.

"Shhhhh" running her hand over Skye's cheek she pulled aside the gown and held Skye to her until she latched in and started sucking. "Well this is weird" Mumbling to herself she cradled Skye to her chest.

"How old is she?" Looking up from Skye she arched an eyebrow at Cal. "She looks really little and her eyes aren't open"

Spinning around Cal turned back to them he looked at Skye as she had her first meal then quickly looked up at her face and away from her breasts at her pointed look.

"Oh um she's a day old give or take a couple of hours" Bouncing his foot he tried to keep his eyes averted as much as possible.

Spinning her finger in a circle she waited till Cal spun quickly before she lifted Skye over her shoulder, fixing her gown to cover her she gently rubbed Skye's back waiting for her to burp.

Holding the little girl to her chest she took in the sweet baby smell that was Skye.

"She's so small" Offering Skye back to Cal she leaned back on the gurney; she just bided her time and waited patiently.

Walking back to her Cal stopped a cautious distance away. "I'm not going to strapped you back in, in case Daisy needs you and I can't get to her in time" Nodding She held up her hands, relaxing her body she gave him a tentative smile.

"I am a little hungry though" She needed him out of the room. "She's going to need to eat again in 3 hours or so and that means I will need to eat so she can eat" Nodding at her he turned to look at Skye.

"If you take her away from me I will hunt you down and I will cut you to pieces" Taking a last look around Cal turned and headed to the door.

Shutting the door behind him May heard the door lock, as there was no more doors and a high window May deducted that it was the only way out.

Gingerly getting of the bed she was aware of the pain her body was in from being turned back to her twenties again.

Walking over to the computer she started typing, sending an email to Coulson she hopped that he could find them. Shutting the computer off May gingerly walked over to Skye looking down and the sleeping baby.

She loved Skye that quirky hacker wormed her way into May's heart and now unbelievably that girl was a baby and her daughter. No matter her feelings towards what happened to her and what happened to her Skye she would protect her because Skye was defenseless.

"Are you alright?" May didn't turn just continued to gaze at the sleeping infant.

"I'm fine" releasing a heavy sigh she pushed away from the incubator and turned to Cal.

"Is that for me?" Sitting back on the bed she hesitantly took the plate he handed to her. At least she knew he wouldn't poison her she had to feed Skye.

Grimacing at the thought of having to breastfeed she took tentative bites of the food, quickly finishing up she asked to use the bathroom. Getting up and following Cal she looked around as he lead her out the door, taking note that they seemed to be in an abandoned building.

May looked at all the exits as she used the bathroom; following him back to the room she and Skye were in she took notice that he had a retinal and a hand scanner to get in the doors.

Noticing her looking at him scanning in his hand he smirked. "Don't bother, you need my hand and eye scanner to get anywhere in the building" Pushing her forward he let the door close behind them "I'm optimistic not stupid"

Watching as he closed the door behind them she went to her bed and sat on it. "We can't stay here she needs light and air and to be outside"

Shaking his head Cal signed "I haven't thought that far ahead, I am working on it but we will be safe" Giving her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but she wasn't sure.

"I won't give you a sedative" Giving her a thoughtful look he shook his head. "I am sorry but I will have to strap you to the bed, it is uncomfortable but I can't risk giving you any drugs"

Shaking her head she gave him a tight smile "No need, I won't go anywhere and I need to get to her if she cries" Sitting on the bed she tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I won't go anywhere I promise" Slipping under the sheets she curled on her side, she prayed that she would get out of there with Sky safely because god knows that little girl needed someone to think about her first.

Staring at Cal as he sat with his back to her, it would be so easy to take him out but she needed to plan she needed to make sure that when she took him down she and Skye were safe. She was not going to put that little girl in harm's way.

TBC….

Yay another chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

May woke to a bang, she was dozing and jumped up quickly as she heard shots rang out and there was shouting.

Getting off the bed she walked over to Skye and looked down at the sleeping baby, pushing the incubator further into the wall she faced the door whatever came through there she would do her absolute best to protect Skye.

Placing herself bodily in the way of the door she waited for someone to come through the doors, and waited and waited it was suspiciously silent for a place that just got broken in to.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and in rushed Cal "We have to go" Rushing over to Skye's incubator she slipped the little girl into her arms, holding the baby to her chest May rocked her gently and followed Skye, Cal lead them through a maze of hallways.

Clutching Skye to her chest the little girl was wailing at the top of her lungs and May wasn't working very hard to quiet her.

As they briskly walked through Cal was grabbed by the arm and dragged away, looking up she sighed with relief as she saw Coulson.

Stepping away from them she looked around for her team, Bobbi and Fitz were at a computer Fitz typing and Bobbi was protecting him.

Walking around to Bobbi she smirked as Bobbi's Jaw dropped "May?" Nodding she slipped Skye into Bobbi's arms. "Don't drop her" Turning away from Bobbi and the stunned face she spun just in time to watch Coulson and Cal go slamming into a tub of liquid.

"Phil" running forward she ran to see Phil and Cal fighting with Phil eventually knocking Cal over the head and swimming to the edge.

"Don't touch the water" Pulling her hand back at Simmons's yell she turned towards her approaching team with a questioning look.

"Why" Stepping back she waiting for Phil to climb out and taking Skye into her arms so she could resist the urge to throw her arms around his neck.

"May?" He stared at her in shock. "You look so young" Stepping closer to her he froze as Jemma yelled out again. "No don't touch her" Pulling his hand away they both turned to Jemma.

"The liquid it changes your cell structure" Pointing to May. "Its why May looks so young" Shaking her head she bit her lip. "She is young the liquid changed her cell structure" They all turned to May and studied her.

Eying the bundle in her arm Phil's jaw dropped "Is that a baby?" Rolling her eyes at the obvious question as Skye was still squalling, May suspected she was hungry as May's breasts were full but how did she go about explaining all of this to her team and her new ability to feed a child she hadn't given birth to.

"Its Skye" At the dumbfounded looks on their faces she sat about explaining what happened over what she was told week that she and Skye were gone. "I don't remember anything during the changes, but I do know we need to get out of here because Skye is hungry" And her breasts hurt, Skye was irritable and May never wanted to see this place again.

"He's her father" They turned back to the tub and gasped, Cal was still floating in the tub but because he had been in their so long and ingested the liquid he was rapidly shrinking. They could only watch on in horror not being able to touch the liquid as he started shrinking and shrinking until he disappeared all together.

~~~~~~A.O.S

She clutched Skye to her chest as she followed her team up to the jet that would take them to the Bus, they let Coulson lead so no one would accidentally touch him, he two seemed to be getting younger and he looked slightly sick and green in the face.

"She's so small" Tilting her head to look at FitzSimmons and Hunter she nodded, Skye was laying quietly in her arms soothed by the movement of May walking and holding her.

"She's a day old he didn't de-age her, he physically changed her DNA structure" Shaking her head she sat down adjusting Skye in her arms, looking around at her team she sighed Bobbi had moved to the controls but everyone else had sat around her and Skye who was beginning to fuss again mouth routing around for food.

"Awe she's hungry" Simmons leaned over and May sighed.

"I'm going to need you all to go sit in other seats and give Skye and I some privacy" She shooed them off, she needed to feed Skye but she wasn't going to expose herself with them all staring at her.

"Go on, you guys please I will explain later" Nodding at them encouragingly she waited for them to get up and get different seats before she started unbuttoning her shirt, holding Skye to her breasts she waited for her to latch on before leaning back.

She stared down at this little being that was wholly dependent of May not to screw her up, running her fingers over her cheek she had a daughter and another life to look after. May was officially terrified; at least Cal did her a service of making her young enough to take care of a newborn.

"May" She looked up at the startled gasp at her name to see Coulson standing over her and Skye.

"It's a long story" Coulson had a towel around his hair he had come out of the decontamination shower and was in shield sweats and a T-shirt.

Sitting beside them "You're nursing a baby you didn't give birth to, I'm going to assume it's a novel and not just a story" He leaned back and watch as Skye suckled, she gazed in awe at the baby and Phil stared at them both.

It was like life was throwing them a second chance and Phil wanted it, looking at May as she stared protectively down at Skye…. He wanted them.

Shifting Skye to her shoulder May fixed her clothes and started patting the tiny infant back.

"I will explain only once so when we get to the Bus, I will explain to everyone" Cradling Skye to her chest she sighed. "I want to only explain once"

"It will be ok May" She looked up at him and smiled he was always the optimistic fool.

As they landed she got up and looked around. "Let's go guys" They made their way to the infirmary, she sat in the chair and smiled as Phil climbed on the bed.

"Ok I am going to run a scan and see, I downloaded all of the doctor's data and hopefully we can change you back" Smiling at Phil, Jemma was darting around hooking Phil up to monitors and turning them on.

"Fitz" Motioning to May he nodded, Fitz walked over and helped May onto the other bed as she was holding tight to Skye. Not that she didn't trust the two scientists but she was keeping her baby tight in her arms.

"Were just going to draw some blood from you and Skye" She frown at Fitz, May understood that it was necessary but she didn't want that blood uploaded to shield database.

"This stays internal" Giving him a hard look she waited for his nod. "Nothing gets uploaded to shield database not without my or Phil's say so"

Turning Skye so her back was to May's chest she held her tiny arm up, Fits unwrapped a new needle and slid it into Skye's arm. May wrapped her arm around her child and shushed her as Skye started bawling her eyes out.

Skye was wailing and May's heart was breaking. "Hush little girl" Rocking the baby back and forth she waited for Fitz to slip the needle out of Skye's arm before she lifted the infant to her chest and gently bounced her.

"OK Agent May" She held Skye out to Bobbi who was leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Bobbi waited till May nodded at her before she walked forward and took Skye into her arms.

Holding her arm out to Fitz she waited for him to slip the needle in to her arm and draw the blood needed to do a full work up. Keeping an eye on Bobbi who was holding tight to Skye.

"All set" Nodding her head at Fitz, she looked over at Phil who seemed to be relaxing on the bed but May knew he was worried she could see that he his shoulder was tense and saw the tightening in his mouth.

Holding her arms out for Skye she was a little more relaxed as the baby was slipped back in her arms, to think this little wiggling thing used to be her adult hacker.

"Ok we will run tests on your blood and see what we can isolate" Jemma was already distracted as she was typing on the computer and giving it commands.

"We have to make a stop" They all froze as May spoke. "Skye has no clothes and diapers; she's going to need things"

May stood up and motioned Bobbi and Hunter forward. "I will make you two a list and I need you guys to get them, Skye is going to need a diaper change and a change of clothes soon"

"Can I go?" She waited for Jemma to nod before she held Skye close, brushing her hands over Coulson's shoulder as she passed.

Walking to the common area she sat and handed Bobbi the infant before she started on the list of things that Skye would need.

"We need to buy these in bulk so a lot of wipes ok" Writing the brands and what kind she wanted, making the list as detailed as possible.

"Ok, take the jet and go." Handing over the list to Bobbi in exchange she took Skye.

"Thank you Bobbi" She nodded at her as May leaned back with Skye who was drifting to sleep in her arms, it was time she put her down and maybe take a nap herself as May was beyond exhausted.

Heading to her quarters she went in and closed the door behind her, laying Skye gently on the bed she turned and grabbed her pajamas.

"What am I going to do with you" She eyed her sleeping baby, what would she do with her while she took a shower. Sighing in frustration she got up and went to find Simmons.

"I need you to watch Skye" Pulling Jemma away from her computer May tugged her to her out of med bay, and up to the bunks Pushing Jemma in her quarters.

"If she cries just rock her, I should be back before she wakes" Picking her clothes up, May headed to the showers, she was exhausted and dirty and tired.

~~~~~~~~~~A.O.S

"That's a long list babe"

Making a face at Hunter, Bobbi shrugged her shoulders. "Don't call me babe"

Waving the list around her grinned "Hell beast then?"

Ignoring him she grabbed a cart as they walked in to the nearest BabiesRUS , Snatching the list she sighed it was a long list but she knew they needed the things.

Pulling a sales lady aside she showed her the list "We need all of these, my um sister gave birth unexpectedly and we need all these things"

The sales Lady helped them gather everything from the list that May requested and other things that no one had thought of as they've never had a baby.

The sales lady bought them to an isle with weird looking contraptions. "Is she breastfeeding, does she need nursing pads or a pump?" Hunter's face was immediately red and Bobbi wasn't much better.

Shrugging at the sales associate she nodded, better to be safe than sorry, grabbing everything they made their way to the front. "Babies are expensive" Their bill was massive.

They unloaded everything and started back to base.

Ten minutes after May left Skye woke up and started screaming, Jemma was freaking out cradling Skye to her chest as the infant cried face red, fists clenched angrily.

"Come now Skye I'm not so bad please stop crying" Bouncing Skye she made shushing noises, holding the child to her chest she prayed May got back soon.

Feeling Skye squirming she looked down and her jaw dropped, Skye was rooting around at her chest looking for food. "No no Skye, nothing in there for you" Half walking half running she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Agent May?" Knocking on the door she transferred Skye to lean against her shoulder patting her back as she was still crying.

"What?" Opening the door May took Skye giving Jemma a grateful look and closed the door. "Thank you"

Cradling Skye to her chest she closed grabbed her clothing and headed to her bunk, she could feed Skye and hopefully by then Bobbi and hunter was back with the diapers and clothes so she could change Skye.

Laying Skye on a pillow on the bed, May laid down besides the pillow and propped her arm up, unbuttoning her top she ran her finger over Skye's cheek to get attention, waiting till the baby turned her head mouth open and fussing for food.

"Hi there darling" Lifting her breast she slipped her nipple in Sky's mouth she held tight to her baby, Sky's eyes seemed bigger and so beautiful and as she stared into them she swore to herself that she would do whatever it took, anything in her power to protect this little girl…..her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters …..

Radioing in as they landed the jet in the Bus, Bobbi grabbed some bags and motioned Hunter to grab the rest.

"Leave them in the common area, I'm going to take the diapers and clothes to May" Heels clicking as she walked down the ramp with a purpose, heading to May's bunk clothes and diapers in tow.

"May" Knocking once, Bobbi opened the door and instantly regretted it.

"It's Bobbi" Freezing as May pulled out a gun and trained it on her; she could see May wasn't fully awake or coherent yet. "May"

Waiting for May to acknowledge that Bobbi wasn't a threat and put the gun down she hesitantly entered her room, amazingly Skye had slept through everything.

"I bought clothes, diapers and wipes" Handing May the bag she gazed down at baby Skye, she was laying on her back arms by her cheeks tiny fists clenched tiny chest moving up and down with her breaths.

"She's so tiny" bending down she helped May take the items out, watching intently as she started unsnapping the onsie. "Hand me a diaper and the wipes" as she took of Skye's diaper the baby started fussing and kicking her legs.

"Shhhh" Wiping her little butt, May slipped the new diaper on quickly and put diaper rash cream on.

Taking the onsie off she wiped down Skye's arms and legs she dried her off and put on a pink onsie with tiny little bears on them.

"Can you put the rest of clothing in the washer and dryer?" Handing the bag of clothing to Bobbi and lifted Skye into her arms, looking at the clock she realized they had been asleep for about 2 and a half hours and Skye would be hungry soon.

"Let's go to the lab and find Coulson" Standing with Skye cradled to her chest she followed Bobbi out the door, putting her hand on Skye's back to keep the infant on her chest.

Heading down to the lab May opened the door and slipped in, by passing the bickering Fitzsimmons with a wave and into the room Coulson was laying in. Closing the door behind her she grinned as Phil lifted his head to smile at her and Skye.

"You're looking younger old man" Sitting in the chair besides the bed adjusting Skye to lie in her arms.

"How are you doing?" pulling himself up Coulson eyed her, his eyes scanning over them checking for anything wrong and unconsciously she realized she was doing the same.

"Were good" Shrugging her shoulder at him she cradled Skye close rubbing the infants tiny back.

"You look good with her in your arms" Smiling at her, he laid on his side and grinned when May snorted with laughter "You look good with hair" She grinned at him his hair was growing in the grey's were disappearing it was like time was reversing and he was getting younger.

"Are you in any pain?" May was concerned she had woken up sore so she could imagine what kind of pain he was in.

"A little bit" Reaching over the bed he slipped his hands into hers "We will figure it out, we always do"

Squeezing his hand she sighed softly "Do you want to hold her?" At his Nod she held Skye out to him; she grinned as he took Skye and held her like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Um no not like that" Standing she adjusted his hands around the baby showing him how to hold Skye and keep her comfortable.

"I think she likes you" They both looked down to the infant who was blinking up at them big brown eyes eyeing him curiously.

"She's so beautiful" Snuggling the baby close he inhaled her baby smell. "She looks like you Mel" Rocking Skye he looked down at her, he was right some of her features had changed she looked a lot more like May and he felt a twinge in his heart she would never look like him.

Rocking Skye he leaned back with her laying across his chest. "I miss her but I'm so happy for this" He was watching Skye with his heart in his eyes. "Were keeping her right?" They could give her a life and a family that she craved her whole life and grew up without.

Looking down at her, "May" He needed to know needed to hear it from her mouth, needed her to confirm the words because he didn't think he could bare it if she didn't want to keep Skye.

Standing May cupped his hands where it was holding Skye to his chest; the baby was staring up at them like she too was waiting for answer. "She's mine and I want her it's like a hole has been filled in that I didn't know existed….I….well…..will you help me?" looking up at him she was so young again with her big brown eyes so like Skye's staring into his.

Opening his arm for her he waited for her to climb on the bed and curl her tiny body into his, looking down at Skye who was lying quietly hands wrapped around Phil's thumb.

"Of course, I don't think I would be able to let you go, either of you" Leaning back he had May curled in to his side and Skye curled up on his chest. "You're my girls.

"Were your girls now huh?" Face turned into his sternum he felt more than heard the smile that was in her voice.

"I think you've been mine for a long time but we lost it a little along the way" Hugging Skye he sighed in happiness. "She was ours the minute she stepped foot on this bus, 2 days old or 25 years old"

Lifting her head to stare into his eyes May grinned "Yours huh?" Pressing her mouth to his she closed her eyes.

"Definitely mine" humming softly they kissed until Skye started to fuss between them, sitting up she lifted Skye in her arms.

"She's hungry" Moving to the edge of the bed to slip of the bed she paused as Phil grabbed her arm.

"Stay…please" Searching his face for a second she nodded and slid back closer to Phil, unbuttoning her shirt she held the baby to her breasts and helped her latch on.

Wrapping his arms around May he stared down as Skye drank, she was so tiny and beautiful and Phil was absolutely in love. Taking his finger he ran over Skye's pink little cheek.

"You're amazing you know that?" Looking at Phil with a confused questioning look as to why he was calling her amazing. "I just like that even though you didn't carry her in your body you are feeding her and taking care of her like you did"

Blushing she leaned her head against his shoulder. "She's mine now and I'm going to take care of her like I spent hours giving birth" Grinning at the thought, she had a biological child that she didn't have to physically give birth to who could ask for anything more.

"Oh god" She turned to look at Phil jaw dropping in horror. "I'm going to have to call my mother"

Phil frowned "Your mother hates me" Handing her the burping rag as she lifted Skye to her shoulder and patted her tiny back.

"My mother doesn't hate you Phil" Shaking her head she grinned mischievously "She was just angry because you never asked me to marry you"

Lifting his hand took Skye from her and patted her back "Well now I have another chance" Smiling at each other May curled up on the other shoulder Skye wasn't occupying.

Nudging his side she laughed "So sure of yourself huh" Curling her arm around his she pressed her cheek to his neck.

"As long as I have you, I'm sure about us" Tangling his hands in her hair. "This is nice" eyes slipping closed she nodded. "Yes it is"

He held both May and Skye, feeling her tiny chest move against his he was in heaven. Both of his girls asleep in his arms.

It was only as his eyes were closing and he was unwittingly slipping down in the bed he realized he wasn't sleepy he wasn't supposed to be sleeping. Fighting the sleepiness trying to get his eyes to remain open the last thing he registered was a masked man walking in and the world going black.

TBC…..

Yeah this chapter is short, it wasn't my best one yet but I wanted to have some May and Phil action, tell me what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I bring in as cannon fodder.

May woke her head was pounding; her mouth was dry and she fought to open her eyes. "What happened?" 

She couldn't remember, but she was stiff and assumed she had been lying in the same position for a while. Ignoring the pain she slowed her breathing and listened around for any sounds, she could hear someone moving around and in the distance she could hear Skye crying.

Opening her eyes she looked around, she was in another sterile room and her hands were bound to the gurney. "Fuck" Tugging at the bonds she could not believe she was tied to anther gurney this was twice in 2 weeks.

"Hi there" Arching her eyebrow at the guy in the lab coat in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"

Tugging on her bonds she glared at him, "What do you want?" Ignoring her he walked around typing on the computer.

She bit back growls of frustration, her breasts were leaking she could hear the wails of her baby and her and her body was reacting to her cries readying itself to feed Skye.

"She's hungry, it's why she keeps crying" Turning to look at her the mysterious man turned on his heel and stomped off.

Dropping her head back to the bed below her in frustration. "I can't believe this is happening again" Sighing she waited, head turning to the door as it opened a blond woman walked in Skye in her arms and the baby wailing to high heavens.

The blond walked close and stared at her with cold eyes, she propped Skye on her shoulder and reached down and undid the button of May's top.

"What the hell?" She watched in disbelief as blondie tried to figure a way to hold Skye to May's breasts without untying her hand or getting to close.

"You're going to have to untie at least one of my hands" She held her breath and waited, blondie seemed to decide she had no choice so she pulled out a gun.

Laying Skye on May's chest she undid one of her hands all the while holding the gun on May.

Rubbing Skye's back she sat up a bit and adjusted the baby till she latched on it wasn't perfect and May would be sore later but Skye was hungry and that was what counted she sighed softly as Skye greedily sucked away, little fists clutching at her mother's breasts her poor baby was starving who knew how long she was out and how long Skye was crying.

She focused on her baby making sure there were no cuts and bruises on Skye, either was because they dared to touch her child she was going to kill these people.

Eyeing the blond who had lowered the gun a margin she nuzzled the top of Skye's head, she was awkwardly cradling her child and for that alone she was going to break the blonde's nose.

Lifting her knees she let Skye rest against her legs and nodded to the blond to let her know Skye was finished. The babies eyes were drifting closed but May knew she would need to burp soon , waiting till she came closer she grabbed her and slammed her head into the table next to the gurney they had May strapped to.

Dropping her leg flat she quickly unstrapped her other hand and lifted Skye to her chest to wind her, waiting till she heard the little burp she laid Skye on her back and turned to blondie.

Grabbing her by the hair she dragged her to the pole and tied her up, one person that she could hopefully keep out of her way. Making her way over to the bed she lifted Skye and stripped the sheets of the gurney, making it into a make shift carrier she slipped Skye into it securing the child to her chest and picking the gun off the floor.

"Ok little girl" She looked down at Skye. "You need to sleep through this because mommy doesn't want you to see any of this"

Smiling sardonically she opened the door, and peeked out seeing the hallway empty she edged out and closed the door behind her. Walking down the hallway she made her way to the end she turned the corner and almost slammed into the man that was in the room with her earlier.

Not waiting for his reaction she slammed the butt of the gun to the side of his head, stepping over him she made her way down the hallway peering around the next hallway she paused as she heard a gunshot.

Wrapping her hands protectively around Skye, she slowly made her way down the hallway creeping quietly she paused as two bodies came barreling towards the. Recognizing one as Phil Coulson while younger still recognizable to her, lifting her leg she kicked her assailant in the head rolling her as at how quickly he passed out.

"Mel" Jumping to his feet with a sigh of relief he was so happy to see her, pulling her into his arms he frowned as her arm came up to push at his chest.

"Skye" Motioning to her chest he pulled back the sheet to see Skye asleep body curled into her mothers.

"Do you know what happened?" Shaking his head no at her question he motioned them to move forward.

"No but let's not stick around to find out" Pulling her forward they made their way down hallways taking out anyone in their way. Coming to an office they went in Phil staying at the door as Melinda Pulled opened draws and to see what they could quickly find.

"Phil" Holding up the papers in her hand she showed him the letter head, it had the Hydra Symbol on it.

"Ok time to go" Motioning to Melinda to come towards him they exited the office and made their way down the stairwell, pushing through doors that said exit they made their way outside and to the parking lot which had 3 parked cars.

"Let's leave here" hot wiring the car she slipped in the passenger seat Skye cradled in her arms, pulling out of the parking lot they started driving.

"Where are we?" Shrugging she tossed the GPS out the window, who knew what type tracking was in that and she refused to wake up strapped to another gurney.

Driving for a bit she started searching the car for any clues, opening the glove box she passed the wad of money to Phil.

Pointing the sign that was upcoming she cursed softly, "Phil were in Maryland" Pushing a frustrated hand through her hair they were in the middle of nowhere and the nearest safe house was a day's drive away.

Turning to look at May, she was slightly reclined back in the seat Skye cradled to her chest and she looked adorable and exhausted and Phil didn't think he could ever love someone as much as he did in this moment.

"I have a place" Running his hands over her cheek he sighed. "It's about 4 hours away and it's not something that anyone knows about" Clearly because she knew all his safe houses and Maryland was not on the list.

Smiling reassuringly at her he sped up and drove along, the house he was taking her to was something Phil had bought before Bahrain and before everything in their lives went to shit; when he had dreams of marrying her and waiting for her at the end of a church, when his thoughts were filled with her carrying his child and a life spent together.

It all came crashing down after…..but maybe they had a second chance now.

3 plus hours later Skye was awake and fussing on her chest "Phil we have to stop" They had stopped for sandwiches and diapers and wipes an hour before in anticipation that Skye would need a change and that May needed to eat as she needed to feed Skye.

Pulling to the side of the road Phil put the car on idle and looked around to make sure they were alone, it was 5pm and they still had over an hour to go before reaching the safe house. Leaning against the side of the car his heart beat in his chest as he watched May cradle the baby in her arms and hold her against her bared breasts to help her latch on.

"Eyes on the road" May was watching him, a look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher, sitting up he brushed his hands over her cheek leaning over he pressed his mouth to hers.

"You're amazing" Caressing her cheek Phil pulled away and looked around making sure to keep his eyes glued to the road and his ears listening for any upcoming cars, he waited for Skye to finish her meal and May to burp her and change the baby's diaper.

"I want to drive" Eyeing May as she opened her car door; Phil opened his and walked around the front, they stopped in front of the car and May slipped the baby wrapped in her blankets in his arms.

They slid into the car May pulling off as soon as Phil had settled Skye in his arms and giving May directions.

They drove for half hour more before May pulled over, they got out of the car and he took the baby further away so May could torch the car. He waited for her and they fashioned a make shift carrier for Skye.

Holding Skye to his chest they walked with May carefully taking in their environment and what was around them, they walked for half an hour before making their way up a drive way.

Stopping their movement she waited for Phil to put in codes next to the gate, as soon as she did a force field like gate came down in front of them, stepping through Phil put in the code and the field went back up around them and the house. "Nothing in and nothing out, not without the code" Taking her hand he brushed a kiss against her knuckles "The day we met is the code"

Blinking in confusion she laughed "You're such a cheese ball" Taking her hand Phil lead her up the driveway, they walked until they could see the house it was light blue and Victorian.

"Phil this is amazing" The house was beautiful wrap around deck, with a porch swing sitting out front. Mouth dropped open in awe she let him tug her up the stairs where flipped a little panel and put his hand on a scanner to let him in.

With a hand on May's lower back he led her inside making sure the door closed and locked behind them, inside they came to a magnificent staircase that spiraled up leading to a landing.

Above their heads was an amazing chandelier, May was in awe "Phil this is so gorgeous" leading May up the stairs to the master bedroom they dropped their bags next to the bed, motioning her to sit on the chair besides the bed he went to get linen and spread the bed with clean sheets so they could Lay Skye down setting the pillows so Skye could lay in between two.

They put the baby on her back with pillows around them and then looked at each other.

"What do we do?"

Walking forward he wrapped his arms around May's shoulder pulling her to him, slipping his arm around her waist Phil buried his face in her neck.

"We stick together, I will do whatever it takes to protect you both" May nodded, she knew he would.

They understood, their base was compromised whatever happened Hydra came on their base and forcefully took them off of, coincidentally right after they were all introduced to a chemical that made them younger….. May didn't believe in coincidences and no one was aware of the positioning of the bus at all times and they both new what that meant.

Showing May to the Bathroom Phil went to his study and opened a draw, in it was a draw full of burner phones that were one time use only.

It was time to call in their back up and get some information into what exactly happened to them and the rest of the team. Making his way back to the master bedroom he leaned against the door watching Skye sleep.

"Authorization code Budapest" waiting for the confirmation at the other end of the line and hearing a voice he had wanted to call for so long.

"The rumors of your death are exaggerated" Hearing the smirk in his voice Phil relaxed a bit at least the archer didn't sound too angry.

"I missed you Clint" He could hear shuffling in the background and could imagine the archer biting his lip and shuffling from side to side.

"I missed you too" At the mumble of the archer's he smiled and relaxed a bit.

"I know it is sudden and I am sorry that I couldn't get to you before" Brushing his hands over his face he sighed in frustration.

"I need your help" Quickly outlining everything that happened he gave Clint his address and hung up, it was good to hear the kid and it would be even better to see him.

Turning he found May behind him pulling on one of his shirts, making his way to the bed he lifted the shirts for to get in.

"Get some sleep, we will figure this out when Clint and Tasha get here"

Watching as she got in the bed and curled around Skye, he knew she was exhausted and need to sleep but his mind was racing too hard to slow so he made his way downstairs, May was nursing which means she would be hungry and so Phil would make dinner and think about their problems.

TBC…

So the assassins are coming yeah I didn't see that coming until I was writing it, I really hope you guys are still with me I am already writing chapter 7 and also a one shot that I couldn't get out of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own it sadly.

AN- I tried to get this out as soon as I could but then Flu happened so enjoy hope you guys enjoy.

They called the two people that they knew they could both trust, in the mean time while they waited Phil dug through the cupboards looking for something to make for dinner because if it was left up to May he would probably suffer food poisoning.

Opening the pantry he was glad that he had stocked it in case of emergency canned food, he figured he could make them spaghetti.

Pulling out the required ingredients he knew that May would be hungry soon, putting the pot full of water in the stove Phil puttered around the kitchen making dinner.

Leaving the pot to boil, he made his way upstairs passing a mirror he stopped at stared at himself. He was so young again his knee didn't hurt, the grey hairs had disappeared. At least something good came out of the craziness that had been happening lately.

Walking to the master bedroom he leaned against the wall, May was lying on her sides hand tucked under her cheek and lying besides her was Skye who was lying on her back eyes closed tiny mouth open as she breathed deeply.

"I can feel you watching me" Jumping he rolled his eyes, of course she was awake.

"I'm making dinner" Running his fingers through his newly fresh full head of hair he grinned at her.

"I hope spaghetti is ok" Shrugging at him May pulled herself into a seated position.

"Food is food" Nodding he turned and left her, he needed to check on the pot he was not in the mood for any burnt food.

Making his way downstairs he cooked enough food to feed himself, May and the guests coming.

He was setting the table when the gate chimes letting him know their company was here, walking to the screen that showed the camera he sighed with relief, finally some back up that they could trust.

Walking to the front of the house he waited till the car door opened, taking a deep breath and opened the door, standing in front of him was Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

They walked slowly up to the house bags thrown over their shoulder, as they came up the stairs cautiously watching him.

"It's still me you know" he got it, he looked physically younger than Barton now and they were understandably cautious but they had been with each other long enough that they didn't doubt that it was him.

He was startled as Barton dropped his bags and threw his arms around Phil "I missed you" Wrapping his arms around the archer he was surprised when he got a face full of red hair and deceptively tiny arms around his neck.

"I missed you both" Pulling back he kissed both of the Clint and Natasha on the head, waiting till Clint picked up his bag before he ushered them inside.

Closing the door he turned and got an arm full of Natasha "You died" everyone thought the Russian was cold but with her arms wrapped around his neck and head tucked in his chin, she was anything but cold.

Holding her in his arms he rocked them from side to side, he had missed them it was like finally his heart was complete.

They turned as May came down the stairs; she stopped at the bottom and grinned at Clint who was squinting at her trying to figure out who she was.

"May?" Mouth dropped open in disbelief he stared at May; she looked to be physically a teenager.

"Oh this is unfair" throwing both May and Phil a dirty looks, they were both younger than him.

"Come one" Ushering them into the kitchen, he pushed both Nat and Clint into a seat and waited till May made her way upstairs and came back with Skye.

Both Clint and Natasha froze as they spotted the baby that was nestled to May's chest; putting the bowls on the table Phil shook his.

"It's a long story" Motioning everyone to sit down he set the utensils on the table and motioned everyone to start serving themselves.

"Give her to me" Scooping Skye out of May's arms and into his as he passed Phil sat and snuggled the little girl in his arms.

"Did you steal it?"Motioning to Skye in Phil's arms.

Rolling her eyes at Clint's May grabbed the bowl he was holding out "No idiot" Dropping spaghetti on her plate she handed the bowl to Natasha.

"She's ours" Grinning at the shocked look on the archer and the Russians face she laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day" at the same time as Natasha's "Finally"

Those two were too in tune to each other, rolling her eyes she grinned at Phil attempting to put food on his plate with one hand.

"Give it" Natasha snagged the plate and put spaghetti on it before sliding it back to Phil.

"Thank you" They ate in silence for a little while, torturing the archer and the Russian they wanted to see which one of the two would crack first and demand to know what happened.

And the impatient Russian won, they could see her getting frustrated "OK tell us what happened" She was staring at Skye who was in Phil's arms.

Nodding at Phil she let him tell the story about the craziness that was happening in their so called lives, she needed to eat because damn if her breasts weren't getting heavy she knew it was almost time for Skye to be fed and her child took no prisoners when she was hungry.

Phil told them everything that happened from the minute she and Skye went missing then got back to base and both of them getting kidnapped again.

"Someone on that bus is a double agent" It was clear that there was but they were unclear as to who it was, they were the only people who was still alive to know what happened.

"So inside job" This made the situation grimmer, there wasn't much people on his team and to think that one of them could betray the team like this.

They talked and caught up with each other until Skye woke and May got up and took her from Phil, cradling the baby in her arms she headed upstairs, Natasha got up and followed her and they left the guys to fend for their selves.

"You make that look so natural" With a laugh May sat on the bed and leaned her body against the pillows, unbuttoning her top she helped Skye to latch on before she looked back up at Natasha.

"We are in way over our heads" Blowing out a frustrated breath she ran her hands over Skye's tiny back.

Distractedly staring at Skye who was latched on and sucking away "Yeah I know" Natasha tilted her head to the side.

"How did you learn how to do this?" She was fascinated by May and Skye.

With an amused grin May shifted "Well I goggled and believe it or not a bunch of YouTube videos came up" Cheeks turning pink as she spoke, May gently rocked Skye.

"The first time I had her on my breasts she fed but it wasn't comfortable and I was so sore after"

Nodding in understanding Tasha stared at them almost in awe "I never thought I would see the day"

Leaning back into the pillows she cradled Skye close and turned her attention to the red head who was sitting in front of her legs under her as she sat in the lotus position.

"May" She paused to consider for a second before continuing "You look like a teenage mother" Smirking she tipped her head back and laughed.

She was correct May looked young barely an adult, more like a teenage mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A.O.S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Natasha and May made their way upstairs Clint and Phil gathered the dishes and made their way to the kitchen to clean up.

"So what's the plan boss?" Dropping the dishes in the sink Phil looked stressed out, eyeing the stairs where his family just disappeared he sighed.

"I want to find the mole, I need to know who put us in danger" Phil was pissed "I need to know who did this to us"

Dropping the dishes in the sink he was pissed "I want this taken care of discretely, hack into the cameras on the bus and see who it is"

Nodding he leaned against the counter "I want this nipped in the bud, I want whoever put my family in danger to be taken out, and I need you to check on my team it's been crazy and I don't know who is who and what is what but we need to figure it out"

Nodding Clint leaned back and folded his arm "Natasha will hack in when she gets back down and when we figure out what happened we can plan our move from there?"

Phil nodded grabbing a sponge he dropped his hands in the suds, it was some semblance of a plan and it made him not feel as hopeless when they had semblance of a plan. Eyeing the stairs where May and Natasha had disappeared with the baby, their baby he knew he would risk it all to keep them safe.

Nudging his shoulder Clint tipped his head "Don't be an idiot this time" at Phil's confused look he nodded towards the stairs.

"Don't let her go, don't be anything but daddy to that child up there" He motioned up the stairs.

"Don't let her go, not again you will regret it even more the second time around" Nudging Phil away from the sink Clint Pushed him towards the stairs.

"Send Nat down will you"

Nodding absently Phil made his way up the stairs and to the master bedroom, he got to the door in time to hear May tell Natasha that YouTube has a lot of videos about breastfeed, just in case she was curious.

Shaking his head in amusement he knocked quietly and motioned Tasha towards him "Go down and help Clint, he will fill you in" As she made her way past him he tugged her back and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you"

Closing the door behind him he made his way over to the bed and sat down "Hey you" Leaning over to brush his fingers over Skye's cheek he pressed a soft kiss to the side of May's mouth.

"Hi" Lifting Skye from her chest she handed the baby over to Phil to wind her.

Lifting Skye over his shoulder Phil sat and rubbed his hands over her back, waiting for the baby to burp. He lay back holding her to his chest. Turning her stared at May until she turned and looked at him.

"What?" Slipping his hand into Mays he tugged her down to lie on his shoulder.

"Marry me?" Turning he nuzzled his nose into her sternum.

"What no ring?" Arching her eyes at him she was a little amused.

"Actually?" Standing he cradled Skye close and left the room, stopping at the entrance to the room he motioned her down.

"Stay here" Darting out of the room he walked quickly to the office, opening the top draw he grabbed the box and walked back to his bed.

Opening the door he took in May, she was laying on her side hand tucked under cheek; making his way over to her Phil sat down and handed her the box.

"Marry me Melinda, marry me because I can't stand another day without you" He waited for her to say something but she was staring dumbfounded at the box in her hand.

"Mel?" Brushing his hand over her cheek "Please" eyes shining with tears he dipped his head into her neck, he didn't think he could bear the thought of her saying no.

"Phil" Nuzzling her face in his hair she kissed his forehead and reached for her baby, taking Skye she turned her to face Phil tears running down her cheeks.

"God it's taken you forever to ask me" Pausing she tipped her head to the side with a rough laugh.

"Can we elope?"

Laughing he pulled her close "No, your mother will kill us" Snuggling Skye in between them he picked the box up and opened it, inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond Sapphire surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh Phil" hands shaking she lifted the ring out the box "It's beautiful"

Taking the ring from her Phil slipped it on her fingers "I love you"

Cupping her cheek he pressed his mouth to her "I love you too"

Outside the door, Clint and Natasha were standing outside the door leaning against the wall listening, they had bad news but they wanted to give the little family some alone time before they gave them bad news.

TBC…

AN- Awe I loved writing this chapter, check out my one shot it's about YouTube and May and Breastfeeding… what does this have in common check it out and see.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I am so sorry guys, I am a stubborn asshat so naturally when I got sick I ignored it until I couldn't ignore it anymore and got pneumonia and had to be hospitalized my boss was sooooo not impressed but I'm better and home and yay another chapter. It was slow typing because everything made me so tired so enough of my ramblings and if you are still with me read on….

Leaving Skye sleeping on the bed May followed Coulson out of the bedroom and down the stairs where Clint and Natasha were sitting with the lap top in front of them.

Tilting his head back to watch them walk down the stairs Clint had a thoughtful look on his face "who else knows about this place?"

Dropping down besides her former student, May nudged Tasha over "Just you and us" Nodding as he sat beside her Phil shrugged. "Not even Nick Fury knows it exists"

"What have you got?" Natasha and Clint seemed to have a silent conversation one that Phil and Melinda knew all too well because they could have silent conversations also.

Lifting the computer from where it was laying on the red head's lap Clint set it on the table in front of them Clint pulled a video up and hit play. "We think this guy" Pointing to Mac on the monitor as he walked by Clint fast forwarded the video a bit to show Mac on the corner on the phone.

Cursing May got up slamming her fist in the side of the chair while Phil stared thoughtfully at the screen "Are you positive?" But as Clint pulled up video of the rest of the team it was pretty obvious that Mac was the only one to make a phone call as Fitzsimons were in the lab, Bobbie and Lance were in the lounge area and Trip was playing video games.

"I'm going to kill him" It was clear that he was the only one who had time to do it.

"Fast Forward" Nodding to Clint to fast forward the recording "I want to see if anyone was hurt"

They fast forwarded the video until it showed the team who blew open the doors and stormed their ship taking it over, the camera's were cut as soon as the team got in so they weren't able to see who it was that took over the bus.

"I recognize that face" freezing he turned to the red head who was staring at the screen she had just rewound and froze.

"That's not Hydra, at least I didn't think so. Looking away from the screen Tasha tilted her head thoughtfully "He used to be shield"

With that bomb Melinda was pissed, she thought that they could at least trust their team, after what happened with Ward and Hydra that they could at least trust who they had with them.

"I can't keep doing this" Getting up Phil walked away and heading out the back door slamming it behind him.

Jumping up May got up and followed Phil, stopping mid stride as she heard Skye start to wail she was conflicted getting her child or chasing after Phil.

"Go" Nudging Melinda as he passed Clint took the stairs two at a time to get Skye because the baby was wailing her little heart out.

Closing the back door behind her with a soft click Melinda walked quietly up to Phil and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought that with everything that happened that we could at least trust who we have on the team now"

Blowing out a soft sigh he turned and wrapped his arms around Melinda burying his face in her neck "We can't keep doing this Mel"

Arms wrapping around Phil she swayed them gently "I know, but we can't leave Bobbie, Fitzsimmons, Trip or even Hunter alone"

Smiling into her neck he nodded "I wasn't suggesting that" He paused gripping her waist tightly "Just that maybe we need a new profession"

Staring at each other they burst out laughing "Ok not a new profession but maybe better judgment on who we work with" Nodding in agreement to Phil's words she groaned softly tipping her head back to look at him.

"Ok but I need a vacation after this"

Nodding at Melinda "Just the 3 of us please" Turning as the door opened behind them, out came Clint and Natasha Skye in Clint's arms.

"So what's the plan?" walking up to them Clint had the baby cradled to his chest holding her like a pro.

"You look good with her in your arms" Nodding at Skye who was contently sucking on her fist, lying quietly in Clint's arms.

Laughing at the panicked look on Clint's face as he quickly passed Skye over to Phil who held the baby to his chest.

"Back to the plan" Throwing Phil a dirty look for the comment Clint folded his arms across his chest.

"Tasha and I are going to do some recon, see what is happening aboard the bus"

Bouncing Skye with a thoughtful look Phil motioned to Clint "See how the rest of my team is faring, don't make contact with any of them until you sure it's safe"

May looked at them thoughtfully; she wanted to see inside the base before they sent Clint and Tasha in "Is there a back way in to hack into the cameras so that they can't see us?"

Nodding at the baby in her arms Phil shook his head "Yeah if Skye wasn't a week old"

Arching an eyebrow the red headed assassin nudged Phil gently being mindful that he held a baby in his hands "Hello I am a great hacker" Laughing at the pouting red head they followed her inside.

"Besides" Lifting the lap top she spun it to face them "I already did it" Showing them the feed on the computer it showed inside the Bus.

"I back channel hacked in, turned the camera's on and corrupted their monitors so they can't see the feed"

Smiling in appreciation they could now look in on their team and see what they could and at least gage the situation while Clint and Tasha recon and figure a way to get on the base without being detected.

"If and I am saying a big if we get the team away safely, where are we going to take them" Phil's head popped up from where it was watching Skye coo in his arms, it was a good question because they weren't going to bring anyone to the house.

With a grimace May sighed "I will call my mother and see what she can set up" Sharing a look with Phil as she picked the burner phone of the table May wasn't sure how she would tell her mother but she would do it, pressing a kiss to the top of Skye's head as she passed and headed upstairs to make her phone call.

Taking a deep breath she paced the room phone cradled in her hand, she had dialed her mother's phone but she had not pressed call yet, taking a calming deep breath she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Taking a deep breathes in at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom"

At the sharp intake of breath and her name on her mother's lips "Qiaolian"

"Mom" She hadn't realized how much she needed her mother until she heard her mother's voice "Mom I need help"

Tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks, god she needed her mother "I need your help" Quickly giving her mother instructions to the house and asking her to set up a safe house for Clint and Tasha to take the rest of the house.

"Mom" Pausing she gently bit her lip and leaned against the wall "Hurry ok" She felt like a child again but so much had happened in such a short amount of time and she was finding that she needed her mother.

She was brushing her hands over her cheek when she heard footsteps behind her "Mel" Turning at the sound of Phil she turned and walked into his arms.

"This is so fucked up" face pushed into his chest "This is absolutely messed up" Cradling May to his chest he tangled his hand in her hair.

"No matter what happens next I want you and Skye to be safe" Pushing her back a little so he could see her face "No heroics, no jumping feet first into things and not looking" Pressing s desperate kiss to her lips.

"Phil" staring into his eyes with a frown she gripped his shirt "I don't know if I can promise that"

Gripped her shoulders in a desperate move her shook his head "No Mel, she has to have someone she has been left alone to much in her life" He had a bad feeling, something was coming something big and he wanted them safe.

"She needs you Mel"

Tears were running down her cheek in frustration "I promise" Gripping his shirt she pulled him close "I need you to please don't forget that"

"Come on" Tugging Phil behind her they went downstairs to Clint and Tasha finalizing the plan.

Melinda realized she forgot to ask the most important question "Wait how did you guys find the Bus?" Arching an eyebrow at Phil she waited for an answer.

"Actually, we tracked your phone" Frowning at his answer she tried to remember where she left her phone, she rarely used it as it was.

Shrugging she lifted Skye from Clint's arms "Ok let's move out, if you guys get into trouble we will be able to see" Frowning at the monitor she looked down at Skye in her arms "Will they be able to track the feed?"

Shaking her head Natasha typed in a few things in the computer before she handed it to Phil "No you're good, I rerouted it so it looks like the feed is coming from somewhere in Austria"

Grabbing their duffle bags and throwing them over their shoulders "Ok, don't take any unnecessary risks" Rolling their eyes at Phil and his mothering.

"Relax it's not our first rodeo" Of course Clint with the sarcastic comment, Natasha nudged him away from her before she reached out and hugged Phil being careful of Skye in his arms.

"I'm glad you're not dead" Letting Phil go, as Clint unwrapped May from his arms they switched places so she could hug her former mentor and he could hug his.

"We will call you if anything" heading out to the car that would take them to the air strip, they couldn't risk being followed to Phil's house.

They parked the car and headed to the Jet that would take them to the Bus, picking up the tablet with the coordination to the Bus; Nat dropped her bag and headed to the co-pilot seat, strapping in as she waited for Clint to secure the plane.

Grabbing his head set as he sat Clint leaned over and flipped the switch to start up the jet, setting the coordinates, and bringing the plane to a cruising altitude Clint hit the cloaking device and they vanished from the sky.

Pulling up the coordinates, both Clint and Nat looked below at the building as they looked down in confusion at the building Clint turned to Nat "Correct me if I'm wrong…..but isn't that a shield building?"

Looking below them, they were just over New York and the building the plan was hovering over was a shield base. "I thought Hydra is the one who took over the plane"

Looking down at the building they both came to the realization that, Hydra was shield or shield was Hydra, blowing out a breath Nat pushed her hair from her face "So, do we just walk in and pretend we know nothing while trying to extract Coulson's team or do we sneak in?"

Turning to his partner with a sly smile Clint shrugged "We are shield agents and this shield" Uncloaking the jet he clicked it on to request landing. "Let's walk right in and see what we can get away with"

Landing in the loading dock Natasha and Clint armed up, she had a feeling if all didn't go as well they would be shooting their way out of the building and she wanted to be prepared.

"Time to face the lion's den"

Hydra Z xTBC…..

Review, tell me what you think thanks for reading everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Here we go guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and are still with me…..

Armed with enough ammo to take down a small country Clint and Natasha cautiously made their way into the shield base, they had been to this base a couple of times so it wasn't that unfamiliar to them. Nodding at fellow agents as they walked by, they were both tense and trying hard not to pull their guns.

"Ok, head down the containment facilities" pointing with his chin towards the stairs, "I'm going to go to the control rooms and disable the cameras"

"Uh, no we can't just waltz in there" Frowning at her partner's idea, she was usually the one who wanted to go in gun blazing.

"No, let's go upstairs to the living quarters and head down to the detention center via the vents" Laughing softly at the sheepish look on his face.

"Good idea" Running his hands through his hair he steered her up the stairs, she was right it wouldn't do any good for anyone to get suspicious of them too early.

Heading upstairs to the sleeping quarters they both had bunks but they specifically headed to his because he had access to the vents, making their way upstairs as inconspicuous as possible they made it to Clint's bunk with no one stopping them. Keying in the code to his room they closed the door behind them, moving ahead of Nat he pulled the grating off the duct.

"Alright, let's do this" Helping Nat up and in the air duct he grabbed the cover awkwardly balancing it as he swung himself up, closing the duct behind him he motioned for Nat to move forward as he crawled behind her.

"100 feet up ahead we will separate, you will go another 100 feet and take 2 lefts and 3 rights and you're going to be right over the detention area"

Nodding at him as she brushed cobwebs of her shoulder Nat sighed "OK don't get into trouble and meeting place is on the launch pad I have a feeling we are going to be leaving in a blaze of fire"

Making their way to the break in the space they paused and stared at each other, leaning over Clint pressed his mouth to Natasha "Be safe" Kissing her once more in goodbye the duo went separate ways.

The red head made her way down the shaft, easily making her way through the vents she was glad that she was small, resisting the urge to look behind her where her partner was disappearing. Crawling quickly and silently over to the vent that was overlooking the detention center.

Lying on her stomach Nat peeked down waiting there till Clint gave her the all clear to drop down.

"Nat" Sitting up at Clint's voice she started removing the screws holding the grate in place. "Two guards 7 steps ahead and one at the end of the hall guarding the exists"

Grunting softly to let Clint know she heard him Nat kept on unscrewing the gate waiting for Clint to let her know when she could jump down, she knew he was looping the image and that would give them a 5 minute window before the loop registered and then they would have to move as quickly as they could because they would be discovered and she at least wanted Coulson's team safely in the shafts so they could get as close to the jet before they had to fight their way out.

"Ok Nat" doing a quick check of her weapons she waited patiently "Go" at Clint's words Natasha dropped down quickly dispatching the guard that was at the door and shooting a widow bite at the guard at the desk he should sleep for a while.

"Ok I'm here" dropping to the key pad that keeping the door locked she hacked it in a minute and opened the door; the two scientists were in the room with Trip.

"Let's go" Motioning for them to follow her she rolled her eyes at their jaw dropping.

"Yes I'm the black widow…..No we don't have time for questions" Motioning them to follow her again she rolled her eyes.

"Coulson sent me, but we have to go because we are running out of time" Turning from them she opened the other door that held Bobbie and Hunter. "Bobbie" nodding at the blond she motioned for them to follow her.

Hunter raised an eye brow at the site of the hot red head "Are you here to kill us" looking her over and eyeing her tight cat suit appreciatively "Because what a way to go"

Raising her eyebrow at Bobbie "This is who you decided to marry, because let me tell you it is not an upgrade from Clint" Shaking her head she nudged them all to the hole in the ceiling "Time to go".

They helped the science twins up and into the shaft first before Lance, Trip, Bobbie and finally Natasha made her way into the vents, Putting the grating back on the vents she crawled in front of everyone and started leading them.

"Hawkeye, what's your ETA?" Climbing through the dirty grating they quietly made their way to the rendezvous "Hawkeye" Calling softly for her partner to answer her she cursed when all she got in return was silence.

Cursing softly she paused and tipped her head back to look at the rest of Coulson's team "I'm going after Hawkeye" Dropping softly to the right she sighed "Bobbie I need you to get everyone safely to the jet, we will meet you there in 10 minutes" Pointing the left she gave Bobbie exact instructions on how to get to the jet.

"If we're not there in 10 minutes you leave without us, there is a phone on the co-pilot seat to contact Coulson but only when you guys are in stealth mode" Nodding at Bobbie she started to crawling to where she knew Hawkeye would be, thanking everything that she learned the schematics of the vents like Clint did.

She was crawling toward the opening when she felt someone shift behind her, turning she prepared to attack when she realized it was just Trip "I'm coming with you" He was determined and she was not going to waste any time arguing with him when her partner was in trouble.

"Don't get in the way" Turning around she hovered over the grating before dropping down into the security room, reacting quickly she took out the 3 guards, looking around she motioned for Trip to drop down, walking to the consol she started clicking through looking for Clint….

May was lying with Skye sleeping next to her; she was watching Phil who was sitting besides her watching the monitor on the bus there was no one on it but she knew that he was worried about his team so she let him stare at the monitor.

"This is nerve wrecking" Putting the lap top down where they could see it Phil turned and curled his body so Skye was laying between may and himself. "This could only happen to us" Slipping his hand into May's he squeezed gently.

"When is your mother getting here?"

Blowing a huff of air May wrinkled her nose "A little later, this is going to be weird as hell" Nodding at her words he laid on his back looking at the ceiling.

"We can do this together" holding on to her hand tightly he closed his eyes, he trusted Natasha and Clint to be able to get everyone to safety but he was understandably nervous.

Eyes closing as he relaxed with his hands wrapped around May's they both startled as an alarm started blaring, jumping up as Skye started to wail "Move it" Waiting for May to scoop Skye up and into her arms he pushed her down the hallway and into the panic room.

"The code to get out is Natasha's birthday" Closing and locking the door behind him he grabbed a gun from the fake flower pot, aiming it in the air he slowly crept his way down the stairs gun at the ready.

Creeping down the hallway he made his way to the front gun at the ready, turning the corner he startled as he almost slammed into the Asian woman who was casually walking through his house with a frown on her face.

Rolling his eyes Phil out the gun away as she turned to him with her ever present frown "Lian"

"Phillip" he waited for her till she turned and got a full look at him, her mouth dropped open in confusion "What happened to you, what sort of sorcery is this?"

Walking over to the alarm he put in the code "I will explain everything let me just go get Melinda"

Eyeing him suspiciously she wandered around the house "It is nice, and it took me a while to break in" Shrugging at her words and her backward compliment he armed the alarm and put the electronic fence back up, he would have to ask her how she bypassed it but first he wanted to get May out of the panic room.

"Make yourself at home" Turning he took the steps two at a time and marveled that he could do that again with his younger body.

Punching in the code he opened the door to May holding a gun on him looking on him "Hey were ok" Gently lowering the gun he stepped forward and pulled May into his arms, cradling her head he kissed her softly "Your mother is here" Pressing one last kiss on May's forehead he turned and lifted Skye into his arms.

"Time to face the beast….I mean you yay your mother is here" Leading her out of the panic room and to the stairs he stopped as May faltered and came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"I can't do this" she was staring down at the stairs sadly.

Tipping her chin up he hugged her to his chest being careful of Skye who was laying on his shoulder "No matter what happens I'm here" Kissing her softly he lead her down the stairs and to the kitchen where her mother was making tea.

Entering the kitchen May was determinedly staring at the floor but her head popped up as she heard the glass shatter against the floor. "Mother" Rushing forward as her mother doubled over in shock "Are you ok mother?" Helping her mother stand she paused as her mother ran a hand over her face.

"Qiaolian" Gapping at her daughter she ran her hands over her cheeks "Someone start explaining why you look twelve again, and who is that baby?" Rounding on Phil she pointed her finger at him "If you got my daughter pregnant with no ring on her finger"

Throwing Phil a dirty look she pulled Melinda close "You had better not let that boy knock you up without marrying you" Rolling her eyes at her mother and her dramatics she sat and motioned for Phil to sit beside her, it was a miracle that Skye was quiet and content to let Phil hold her.

"Well this is what happened…"

Spotting Clint being standing by the elevator's two guns on him she rolled her eyes at that "Let's go" Opening the door she sprinted down the hallway, throwing a widow bite at the first guy she watched Clint take down the other.

"Time to go" It would be past the 10 minute mark that she told Bobbie to wait for them; they would need to find another way out.

"Where did they park the Bus?" She asked Trip as they sprinted back to the security room, Slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

"I don't know we were all unconscious" Running to the monitor she fiddled with it until she found the bus in hanger bay 7.

"There" Pointing it out to Clint she waited for him to calculate a route that would take them there; they climbed back in the vents and made their way to hanger 7 with Clint leading the way, pausing at the grating that drops over the hanger she grinned at Clint.

"Well you wanted a fight" Leaning over she kissed him like it was the last kiss she would ever be able to give him.

"Let's go" Dropping into the hanger she spun and took down the guard nearest to her as Clint did the same, throwing a widow bite at another she flipped and thigh choked the one guarding the opening to the bus.

Shooting another she pulled Clint and Trip onto the bus locking the doors behind them, "let's get this bird in the air" Running to the cockpit she fired up the controls before she realized she had another issue.

"How the hell are we getting out of here, it's not like they are going to open the hanger doors for us" Flipping switches as she thought of the situation she had an idea, a crazy one but an idea all together.

"Guys hold on to something" Firing at the hanger doors until it made a big enough hole she piloted the bus and slammed it into the hanger doors pushing the bus to its limits she piloted up and put it in stealth mode.

*Nat" unbuckling herself she opened the door for Clint, stepping into his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pushing back to check to see if he had any damage "Are you ok?" Laughing he kissed her pulling her in close to him.

"Damn, that was crazy" pulling away from each other they entered the cockpit and sat. "Let's see if we can get a hold of Bobbie and have her meet us at the safe house.

Picking up her phone she called the burner phone in the cockpit of the jet and gave Bobbie directions to the safe house and instructed her to keep the plane in stealth mode, putting in the coordinates they knew that this was just the beginning they would left Mac at the base because he was the one that lead shield/hydra to them but they weren't sure where the rest of the team fell.

TBC….

Thanks for reading everyone, review tell me what you think, and so sorry it took so long I struggled a bit with this chapter.

Best,

Ky…..


End file.
